


Get Fucked

by Sycophantism



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Masochism, Non-Human Genitalia, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sadism, Sort of tentacles, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 14:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11150313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sycophantism/pseuds/Sycophantism
Summary: It's literally just Black Hat fucking Flug. 100% consensual.





	Get Fucked

**Author's Note:**

> I've been knee-deep in this fandom from the get-go but I haven't had the courage to post anything yet but riplae@tumblr encouraged me so here we are
> 
> take the porn just take it.

It scared Flug that Black Hat loved to hurt him so much. But Flug loved the feeling of it, the claws on his skin, the bruises pressed into his hips, the prick of fangs over his neck. The fear, combined with the pleasure, were what kept Black Hat coming back for more. Just knowing that Flug would submit to him, not just out of obligation or fear, but out of desire, brought an exciting thrill to their sex. He got to see it in Flug's eyes, the calculated risk that he knew he was taking every time he let Black Hat strip him down. Every moment was a question of whether he'd made a mistake, until the pain clouded his vision and made him moan in delight. 

Black Hat liked to push it, unhinging his jaw to encompass the entirety of Flug's neck, hearing his heart stumble and hammer in terror as he jerked, paralyzed. Laughter, echoing through Flug's mind, as Black Hat dragged his fangs over both sides of Flug's neck, leaving bloody gouges that resembled gills. And the moment Black Hat drew back, licking the red from his lips, Flug collapsed and shuddered, the sting radiating out as pleasure, the fear getting mixed up in his head and turning into excitement. That had been Black Hat's favorite part; the terror, so raw and sincere, slowly mutating over the course of their trysts to be associated with pleasure, with sex. Whether Flug knew it or not, he'd come to crave the fear just as much as the pain. Ahh. How wonderfully malleable the human psyche could be. Black Hat hadn't even used his powers. 

Lounging back against the head rest of his bed, Black Hat ran his tongue over his teeth, cleaning them of blood as he grinned up at Flug. Still shaking from the intensity of the pain, still trying to catch his breath as he wiped drool from his chin, Flug swallowed the lump in his throat and resumed his movements, knowing what was expected of him in the interim - but needing it just as much, rocking his hips forward until friction sent a spark up his spine and made him gasp. Twitching, rutting forward, he ground down against Black Hat's bulge with his own, legs trembling where he was kneeling over his boss' lap. "Ah-- s-- sir," he panted, one unsteady hand bracing itself against Black Hat's shoulder as he sought desperately for that friction. "My p-pants, can-- may I--" With his already-frazzled mind pushed to the limit, words came only with great difficulty. 

"Of course, dear doctor," Black Hat purred, both hands squeezing at Flug's ass before digging his talons into the flesh. Flug sucked in a sharp breath, music to Black Hat's ears, as he dragged his claws up and over Flug's hips, raking them down the doctor's thighs and shredding the material in their path. Flug's hips bucked, desperate, and he whimpered. 

"P-please," he managed, struggling to form coherent thoughts, to move his tongue in the right ways to form the right words. 

"So impatient. Have some dignity, Flug." To be chastised in such a vulnerable state had Flug's face flushing, enough so that it crept down past his paper bag. "Clearly that is too much to ask. Sit up." Flug shuddered, easing up onto his knees, his free hand grasping at the head rest to balance himself. Black Hat seized his waistband and yanked his pants and undergarments down, just enough to bare his cock and ass. It made for awkward maneuvering on Flug's part, until Black Hat gripped his hip and pushed him back down. It wasn't ideal for grinding, something Flug noticed quickly and whined about. Black Hat almost laughed, instead choosing to snort his disdain. "Pathetic." 

Black Hat's pants were gone with a flick of his claws, dismissed like an unwanted guest, and Flug felt the twining of tentacles over his thighs. Nearly recoiling, he gasped, eyes widening. Ah. He couldn't grind anymore, but it was the perfect position for Black Hat to fuck him. Biting his lip, Flug eased himself back down, shivering at the tender strokes of the tendrils. He'd been _so close_ and now-- well, he'd have to be a little patient, like Black Hat said. Not too patient, though. There were perks to going to bed with an Eldritch abomination - like natural lubrication. 

Somehow, Black Hat's genitalia seemed like their own entity; tender, gentle, gliding over his skin like a caress as others slithered toward his hole. It was strange to think of Black Hat controlling them all; was it like a limb, subject to the will of the mind, or were they instinctive, like lungs? Flug's theory was closer to the latter, but there was some degree of control on Black Hat's part, he knew. The number of times those tendrils had worked over his prostate, merciless, driving him beyond the point of pain and overstimulation while Black Hat cackled at his cries, were countless. Those times, Flug was sure, Black Hat had complete command over them. But other times - like now - their touches were soothing, dare he say _loving_ , considerate and affectionate as they worked their way inside, slow and patient. 

Black Hat turned his head and bit Flug's arm, and the doctor yelped in a combination of surprise, alarm, and pain. Roughly dragging his tongue over the wounds, Black Hat bared his bloodied fangs up at Flug in a grin, staring at him from beneath the rim of his hat. Shuddering with a low gasp, Flug flexed his fingers weakly, feeling the twang of pain in his forearm from the muscles contracting. He shivered and did it again. 

"Terribly contrary, aren't you, Dr. Flug," Black Hat mused, straightening up as he gripped Flug's hips and pressed him down, driving his tentacles in with intent. The stretch sent a jolt of lightning up Flug's spine and he sucked in a sharp breath, arching. "Always flinching from me and yet reveling in the bruises afterward." Another tendril snaked its way inside, winding around its kin as they undulated inside of Flug, making him shudder and twitch, whimpering. 

"Ahh-hh, s-- sir," he whispered, voice cracking as he rocked his hips back against the stimulation. Black Hat hummed in acknowledgement, eyes alight as he squirmed two more tentacles inside, flexing them apart and prying at the edges of Flug's hole. It made the doctor squeak, bolting to kneel up before Black Hat's hands came down on his thighs and pressed him back to sit on them. Writhing to keep himself from fighting his boss' grip, Flug bit his lip until it bled, body wracked with tension before he finally collapsed forward, panting. 

Black Hat chuckled, snaking a hand around Flug's thigh and pressing a finger into his hole. "Good," he said, feeling how Flug's cock very nearly jumped at the praise. He chuckled, tendrils coiling around his own finger as he worked it in and out of Flug's hole. He'd taken all of the tendrils before, but it wasn't necessary for Black Hat to get off. He'd just enjoyed making the doctor count them down, horror and worry warring with the pleasure clouding his eyes as he fought his own body's reactions. 

Despite himself, Black Hat rested his chin on Flug's shoulder, listening to the doctor's panting right beside his ear, feeling Flug's heart pounding against his chest, reveling in the tremors wracking the man's body. "Close?" he mused, feeling the tension in Flug's body like a wound sprung. Gasping, nodding urgently, Flug rocked his hips desperately, cock leaking despite its neglect. Not that it mattered terribly; Black Hat wouldn't finish until he was finished. But the doctor liked being able to solve problems, even such simple ones as yes-or-no questions. Black Hat just liked making him confess to humiliating truths. 

Nuzzling against Flug's neck, pressing his nose against the doctor's fluttering artery, Black Hat drank in the scent of adrenaline and arousal and fear and pain and pleasure, a cocktail unique to the man in his lap, one he'd come to crave more than he'd like to say. And, with vicious delight, he sank his fangs into the tender meat of Flug's shoulder, tentacles slamming up into him while he gripped Flug's cock. The combination had Flug's body spasming, seizing all at once with a strangled scream as adrenaline overwhelmed his system and, in a spark of disoriented hormone distribution, his orgasm struck him like lightning. Fingers dug into Black Hat's shoulders, Flug's body winding like a vice around his tendrils and making him groan low in his throat as they twitched and squirmed in the tightness. The mouthwatering pheromones flooding his senses had Black Hat's peak catching him by surprise, a snarl ripping from his throat as he pinned Flug down against himself and came inside. Clenching his jaw instinctively, he reveled in Flug's cry as fresh blood poured down his back, down Black Hat's chin, as he pumped the doctor with infernal seed. 

Flug squeezed his eyes shut, gripping Black Hat tightly, anchoring himself as heat spread through him. A molten weight settled in his gut, making him shudder and squirm, breathless with the sensation of it. Every time, it felt surreal, heavy, hot, too hot but in a horribly erotic way. A low, warbling groan escaped as he bowed his forehead to Black Hat's shoulder. 

Black Hat chuckled, and Flug opened his eyes, drowsy. "Ready for a hydrogen peroxide bath?" Black Hat asked, and a full-body shudder wracked Flug's body. He knew it wasn't an empty threat and he wasn't sure he could survive another one. 

Last time it had only worked up Black Hat all over again and he'd fucked Flug over the bath, littering him with fresh wounds and submerging them immediately. It wasn't the usual kind of pain that got him off, but Flug had been shocked by how incredible the orgasm had been. 

"The catalogue, sir," he finally said, voice reduced to a rasp from his cries. Brows furrowing, he cleared his throat and struggled to sit up, gasping at the sensation of Black Hat's tendrils still nestled comfortably inside of him. "A-ah... I... have one more p-project to complete before thhhh--" Trailing off into a warbling groan, Flug felt Black Hat dragging his tongue over the fresh incisions on his throat, making it terribly difficult to concentrate. "Before th-- the deadline... tomorrow."

Black Hat sat up, staring at him. "Tomorrow?" he demanded. "The deadline is next week." 

Flug hesitated. If Black Hat thought Flug had another whole week to work on this, then it explained why he didn't care to be wasting the doctor's time with this. Oh boy. "Rescheduling, sir, for the convention. Sir." Another one never hurt. 

"Then what the hell are you doing wasting time?" Black Hat snarled, pushing Flug off. "Get to work!" 

At least he'd evaded another hydrogen peroxide bath.

**Author's Note:**

> I HOPE YOU ENJOYED!! If you did, pls comment and let me know if you'd like to see more from me ヽ(；▽；)ノ I have at least one other Villainous fic but I'm not sure about posting it aaaaaa ｡ﾟ(*´□`)ﾟ｡


End file.
